Kingdom Hearts: Counter Worlds
by AtticusLegend
Summary: When Adam begins dreaming in and out of consciousness about Sora and his friends he discovers he is on a similar adventure parallel to that of his counterpart. What happens when they finally meet? The delicate balance between darkness and light will be tested as the two heroes team up, one will experience the adventure you already know while the other follows a new path.
1. Chapter 1: Selphie

**Kingdom Hearts: Counter Worlds **

By: AtticusLegend

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the square enix characters or games at all. My OC's however are my own.

Chapter One: Selphie

Adam awoke to find the lights out in his room; his mother must've shut them off for him when he passed out on his bed earlier that night. He rubbed the palm of his pale hand against his forehead, letting his spiky blonde hair fall over his bright blue eyes.

The dream had come again, the memory burned intensely more than ever before. Adam moaned at the face of the brown haired Sora, his friend Riku, and Kairi of course. Adam didn't know them in real life, but he knew them all too well in his dreams. Their lives reflecting within his dream, their story had been uneventful but different everytime. Last night he dreamt of them at school and Sora eating dinner with his mom, very uneventful, but strange, why were they so day to day, why had nothing happened. Usually when one had a dream it was random with no connections between other dreams. Just tonight he dreamt of the trio speaking of building a raft and running away to find other worlds, it didn't seem too serious, at least not yet, they had spoken about other worlds before at school. Adam had no idea where they lived and why they were so anxious to leave their homes, all he knew were the bits and pieces of their lives the little unimportant details, assuming he wasn't crazy and wasn't making them up or anything.

"Whatever why am I trying to figure this out?" Adam Shouted in frustration as he rolled out of bed and opened the curtains to let in the nearby street lights from the small plaza below. He had more things to worry about at the moment however, he and his family had moved to Destiny Islands recently and his first day of school was this morning at Destiny High. He didn't know what to think of the community it was very small compared to where he was from, at night all he heard was the waves in the distance washing up on the shoreline sometimes he would hear the neighborhood kids race out onto the shores and take their small wooden boats across the water to the opposite island. He had seen them take off a few times, but it was too dark to see them clearly.

Adam's mother urged him to go out to the island and make new friends, but he was just too nervous, these kids seemed to know each other their entire lives and for him to pop out of nowhere would just seem awkward. He hoped school would be different and so with that he put on a black t shirt and wrapped his dark blue jacket around his shoulders slipping both arms into their respective sleeves. A small chain hanging from his coat jingled as he struggled to pull on his black shorts, the small mouse head shaped keychain was silent again as he grabbed his backpack from the floor and headed downstairs.

"Want breakfast?" His Mom chimed from the kitchen,

"Oh no thanks," he sighed.

"Oh well okay, good luck at school today," she answered.

He left out the door leaving the large unfamiliar blue house behind him as he headed for the bus stop just down the street. The sun was bright over him; it was much hotter than yesterday when his family moved in. He finally reached the bus stop and found it surprisingly empty.

"Weird."

He half expected to see a line of kids his age waiting for the bus, Adam took a seat at the small bus stop bench. He slumped into the bench watching for the bus on both sides of the street. He relaxed and looked up at the clouds whistling to himself, when something popped into his head.

"_I've been having these weird thoughts lately…like is any of this for real, or not?" _

Adam shrieked, as he discovered he had dozed off, "Sora!" He yelped.

He awoke to find a girl smiling, she was knelt down in front of him, she had brown hair which was curled up on both sides of her head and her green eyes were penetrating.

"You know Sora?" She asked, "Are you okay sleepyhead?"

"Sora, ugh no I, I don't know." Adam stammered as he sat up straighter on the bench as he clenched his fists around his backpack straps in embarrassment.

She practically jumped onto the bench next to him and sat on her knees, the girl wore a yellow dress, but not an ordinary dress at the shoulders there were straps held by clasps over the front of the dress. There was also a full length frontal zipper that ran down the center of her dress and she also had on cowboy boots. The heat alone was making Adam sweat; he could only imagine how her feet felt inside the boots.

"What's up with all the stutteryness, you either know Sora or you don't?" She angled her head at him in confusion.

"Stutteryness? Is that even a word?" Adam asked raising one eyebrow at her.

"Does it even matter, besides you haven't even answered my question!" She pointed her index finger at him.

"I'm sorry, who are you exactly?" Adam asked her as she plopped herself down next to him, it was too close for comfort.

"Oh right sorry, my name's Selphie. I live down the street that way," she angled her head in the opposite direction.

The girl looked to be about his age, eighteen or so, but she acted like a child.

"You know a Sora?" Adam began, "I mean do you know where he is?"

"Sure, actually we're all skipping school today and heading over to the island." Selphie explained.

Adam grunted slightly, "Oh right, the uh island."

Selphie's eyes widened suddenly, "Wait a second, you're that new kid!"

Adam smirked a little, "I guess I am."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Let's get you down to the island!" Selphie jumped up excitedly.

"Wait, but what about school?" Adam started.

"What about it?" With that she grabbed his hand and yanked him along. "Come on, everyone will want to meet you!"

Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is my shot at a Kingdom Hearts story, I know the first chapter is slow but give it time it will get better. Anyway let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter 2: The New Toy

Chapter Two: The New Toy

_Destiny Islands _

_Is Any of This For Real?_

_Sora Who Are You?_

_SORA!_

The voice was so shrill and intense almost like a waking man from the nightmare that kept him rolling in his sleep all night. The man in his dream didn't seem much older than himself, in fact he was fairly similar to Sora just slightly taller and more muscular he looked to be eighteen. His blonde hair was the only main difference from himself; they both shared the same deep blue eyes.

_Adam, who are you? _

_Who am I? Who are you? _

_Why do I have these dreams? _

_Me too, I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real or not…_

"Sora you lazy bum, I thought I'd find you snoozing down here!" Kairi's tiny voice chimed over the sleeping boys thoughts.

Sora's eyes shot open, "No I had this crazy dream, I was being swallowed whole, I couldn't think or breathe or anything. It felt so real, could it have been a dream, maybe it was, I don't know."

"Well get up Riku's waiting for us to help him out with the raft!" Kairi explained.

"There you both are," an older deeper voice interrupted.

The duo turned their attention to a slightly older male shuffling towards them his blue outfit sticking out in the tan sand. He had white hair and was slightly leaner and toned than Sora who still sat on his knees in the hot sand in his red shirt and shorts.

"So I see you both managed to ditch me, I guess I'm the only one getting some real work done on the raft," he answered chuckling. "You're just as lazy as he is…" his mellow tone murmured to her.

Kairi blushed a little rubbing the back of her redhead with the palm of her hand nervously as she spoke,"Hee hee, so you noticed. Okay well I'll race you guys!"

"What?" Sora started as Riku plopped himself in the sand.

"Are you kidding?" Riku began.

"Ready!" Kairi began as she raised one index finger to the sky, at the next moment both boys took off in a sprint across the shore, Kairi laughing happily behind them as she followed them.

…..

Adam sat across from Selphie in the small boat, watching her as she watched the seagulls flying overhead with binoculars. He rowed the small boat most of the way, they hadn't talked much since getting on, he had to admit she was throwing him for quite a loop on his first day at the islands.

"So who's all at the island?" Adam started trying to break the awkward silence with a stupid question.

She removed the binoculars from her eyes; two white circles were forming around her eye sockets as she spoke. He couldn't help but laugh a little at them, but she didn't notice.

"Well let's see no one was at the bus stop today, so that would mean just about everyone. Tidus should be there playing blitzball with Wakka, they're really nice maybe you could join the team at school? Let's see well Sora, Kairi and Riku will be there too probably working on their raft some more today. Kimara and Lionel whould be there too, I usually hang out with them because everyone else is always busy." Selphie explained, "Maybe it's because I'm so darn cute!" A wide grin spreading across her face as she giggled to him.

Adam was unsure about how to respond to that, "Yeah that's probably it, so what is everyone in their own clique or something?"

Selphie leaned back in the boat, "I guess you could say that, but don't worry I'll make sure everyone meets you."

The boat finally met the dock, Selphie climbed out to tie their rope to the dock and help Adam up onto the wooded surface. He stumbled onto the dock and took in the yellow sand beaches and crudely constructed wooden pathways and treehouses.

"Wow, you guys must practically live here." Adam remarked as he followed Selphie down to the shore.

"Eh, only on the weekends, sometimes we throw parties down here, but most of the time its just us." Selphie explained, "Everybody!" She shouted to the randomly placed teens hanging out on the beach.

_Great make me the center of attention…_

A small group gathered around them, their eyes scanning Adam, Adam feeling himself sinking into his own mind trying to avoid their stares.

"Who's the new guy?" A tall dark haired boy asked.

"Everyone, this is Adam, he's new to the island, I saved him from the bus stop today, he's going to hang out today and meet everyone. He's really nice so try to be sweet back I don't want to scare him away. Adam this is Lionel, Kimara, Tidus and Wakka, they all live in our neighborhood and have lived on Destiny Islands all their lives." Selphie introduced him, he had to admit it was all a little fast for him, but he nodded at them none the less.

"Hi everyone," They nodded back.

"Where you from man?" The tall dark haired boy known as Lionel asked Adam.

"Oh um, Twilight Town, we moved in not long ago in the Hill House." Adam told them.

"Oh, that's too funny I live right next door to you I think, you should come over sometime maybe we could chat?" Kimara asked him, "Exciting I've never had someone my age live so close."

Adam blushed a little at her proposal, "Sure, that would be cool." Adam glanced at her as she twirled her black hair in her right index finger chewing pink bubblegum and listening to Selphie talk.

Selphie butted in, "Let's take it slow Kimara, after all I did find him first."

Adam couldn't help but feel a little offset by Selphie's response, it was a little snappy and had a little snap of jealousy wrapped into it. He wasn't completely sure though, maybe she was just excited to show him off a little.

"Hey man! You should stop by and spar with Tidus and I after Selphie's done flirting with you, it would be killer." Wakka's thick islander accent broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah definitely, but I guess I'll have to find a weapon." Adam answered as he stared down at Tidus's staff in the boy's grip.

"Don't worry, I'll make one for you see you on the beach later." Tidus answered as the pair walked back to their places on the beach preparing for another round in the ring.

Adam glanced down at Selphie to find her frowning at Wakka, she obviously didn't like his flirting comment.

"Alright man, when your done with the child's play come find me up on the plateau and we'll spar." Lionel told him pointing up to the chunk of land behind them that was connected with the island through a small boardwalk.

"Okay cool, I'm looking forward to it." Adam nodded.

With that Lionel jogged back towards the plateau leaving Adam, Selphie, and Kimara standing together, the two girls avoiding eye contact with each other making things even more unbearable for Adam.

"Well Adam when you're done following the little Princess around maybe we could talk more later?" Kimara told him as she brushed his hand with hers as she headed for a nearby ladder leaving the duo behind her.

_Wow…That was so weird._

Selphie must've seen his reaction to her flirtatious attitude because she spoke up, "I guess girls around here go a little nuts when they meet a new guy. I know this sounds strange to you, but we've known these boys all our lives since diaper days, they're like brothers to us, so when a new face comes around people tend to mark territory if you know what I mean?" She seemed nervous, like she was embarrassed about telling him this.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her smiling a little.

"Nothing at all, you're just the new toy is all; sorry I threw you into the pit there." Selphie giggled.

"Oh, no its no problem, it had to happen sometime, if anything I should be thanking you, after all if it weren't for you I'd be sitting in a boring classroom right now." Adam answered as she started forward.

"Well let's go, we should be able to find Sora somewhere on this island!" She cheered as she raced for the beach.

"Oh yeah?" He almost forgot the whole point of him coming in the first place; maybe it was all the new faces messing with his head. Whatever it was he was excited for it.

…..

Author's Note: So as always let me know what you think, this chapter was a lot of dialogue so it was a little different for me. I tried to give main character and those around him more personality since they were all being introduced in this chapter including my two other OCs.

Thanks Again,

~AtticusLegend


	3. Chapter 3: Sora

Chapter Three: Sora

_Face I Recognize_

_Only In My Dreams I Thought_

_But Something Seems Off_

Selphie led Adam across the beach to the opposite side past the plateau to a large wooden entrance; it appeared to be a large shack to Adam at first. The door was rickety and barely stood on its hinges, just to the left of the entrance was a small chest. Selphie pushed the door open and led him through where two unfamiliar faces and one very recognizable one stood. One had white hair, he was the tallest of the group and the most calm. A red haired girl stood between the two guys, her hair was a deep red and she smiled as she noticed Adam and Selphie enter together. But the one who was most striking amongst the three, he had spiky brown hair that jetted in different directions and blue eyes just as Adam recalled from his dreams. He was also smiling upon recognizing Selphie, but his eyes widened at Adam, he didn't speak but he did notice him.

"Hey Selphie, who's this?" Riku started breaking the ice before anyone else could speak.

Selphie couldn't help but blush a little when he spoke to her, she had always had a thing for him but she tried hard not to show it.

"Oh this is Adam, he's new to Destiny Islands, I'm just showing him around until he gets settled." Selphie explained as she glanced over at Adam, who was still examining Sora.

There was a brief silence before Riku butted in again, "Hmm, you don't usually show new people around? Anyway my name's Riku and this is Kairi and,"

"Sora," Adam interrupted, not realizing he spoke out loud.

The three kids looked over at each other in confusion, "Sora do you know him?" Kairi asked.

"I think I may know him, you're Adam aren't you?" Sora began.

"Okay you guys, this is getting really weird." Selphie piped.

"Why do I see you everywhere?" Adam started.

"Huh, what do you mean? Why do I see you everywhere?" Sora asked back, "You're the one always in my dreams, you tell me."

"Whoa, lets cool it guys." Riku intervened.

"Wait you see me too?" Adam started.

"Yeah all the time and its driving me nuts, we're always fighting something, its always so real and vivid, then it ends." Sora admitted.

Adam hadn't even considered the possibility that maybe Sora was going through the same thing, he even questioned the boy's existence at one point, things were starting to get awkward as an awkward silence fell upon the group.

"Alright, everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it, this is getting too weird." Kairi said as she backed away a step from the group as if preparing to run in fear.

Adam and Sora only watched each other intently as if expecting something to happen, Adam had been waiting for this ever since he learned Sora was a real person.

"I think I should go Selphie," Adam started as he turned and left as quick as a brisk walk could take him.

"Adam wait," but he was gone already through the door on the other side of the island.

…..

Later Adam found himself wandering on the shores of destiny Island, Tidus and Wakka must've gone home and Lionel wasn't on the plateau so that plan was down the drain. Adam stared at the waves rolling onto the shore and decided it was time to go, he guessed Selphie was busy hanging with her friends but something caught his eye, something just to the left of the waterfall. A small cave abrely hidden under some brush, if he had been walking any faster he would've missed it, something about it made him stop in his tracks. Slipping his hands in his pockets he decided to check it out, he headed inland up some wooden steps towards the waterfall. He circled just outside the water towards the cave and went on one knee, listening for any movement before heading in the last thing he wanted to run into was a snake or raccoon on his way in.

He placed both hands on the dirt and crawled in, shuffling his hands along, the light waning behind him as he took in his new surroundings. The rock walls almost touching both of his shoulders as he continued inward, he finally reached the main cavity as his ears picked up the nearby trickling of water in a small pool. He peered upward to see water entering through the a small circle in the roof of the cave, flowers grew in the spot the light touched in a neat circle.

_Kairi! _The voice was a call, it was definitely loud enough.

_Sora… _Adam recognized the other voice as Kairi, she seemed tired though, something was different about this place, why did he hear things in here?

Then his eyes fell on it, a large brown door bordered with gold, it stuck out like a sore thumb almost like it didn't belong. There was no door handle or knob, nothing to indicate it led anywhere special, for all Adam knew it was simply a support for the cave's structure. But that didn't make any sense either; it seems there was no real explanation.

His attention turned now to the trickling water nearby, it seemed to be a small waterfall or a spout pouring from the wall, maybe if he were an insect it would feel more like a waterfall. The water was so clear as if it had been filtered many times before spilling from its place in the wall. He knelt before the pool of water to see a small fish swimming in the pool, upon further examination Adam realized there was a nearby hole underwater, maybe it led to the ocean. The room was like nothing he had ever seen, apart from the oddly placed flowerbed in the center of the room there were also crudely drawn markings all over the walls. Adam guessed maybe this place wasn't as hidden away as he thought, it was quite apparent that every person on the island had been in here at one point.

He wondered if he would ever have a place on the wall, he shook his head at the thought deciding he was too old to worry about that, but still it nagged at him, would he actually ever adjust to Destiny Islands? Or would he burn out and blur into the crowd?

"Pretty isn't it?" A smaller alluring voice called rom behind him.

He turned his head to see Kimara take her place beside him, "Yeah, I didn't know places like this existed in the world anymore."

She nodded, "Its places like these that remind me how connected we are," Kiamra stepped forward and approached the small waterfall, while plucking a rock off the soft dirt beneath them. She motioned for him to come over by her, Adam crouched next to her as she took the rock in her hand bringing the sharpest side to the wall. "Everyone on this island this connected in some way shape or form, not simply by association, but through our hearts."

Kimara scraped the rock down the wall as she scratched in his name just above the trickling water below, "Even you and I Adam, nothing can take that away." Just below his name she etched in a small heart and just below wrote her name in the most pristine cursive Adam had ever seen.

Adam wasn't sure what to say to her, her hand against the wall still as she finished etching, the pink sweatband on her arm falling from the wall. Her green eyes scanning the wall before them her straight, black hair falling over her shoulders as she leaned back from the wall as she turned her head to him.

"I didn't know this wall had so much meaning," Adam muttered still unsure of what to say to the waiting girl.

"Every kid back in the day put their names here; my parents are actually in here somewhere. It's a custom here in Destiny Islands; those who belong here stay here both physically and on this wall through their hearts." She explained, "I'm actually surprised your tour guide didn't bring you through here."

"Yeah, I don't know how I'm doing adjusting here; I think people almost find me strange." Adam admitted as he examined her markings.

"Some people don't know what to do with themselves when someone new enters their lives, even I'm a little curious about you Mr. Adam." Kimara admitted as he moved a little closer to him.

Adam looked over at her as she settled next to him on the ground crossing her legs in front of her as their shoulders touched, "Really, well what do you want to know?"

Kimara thought for a second as if asking herself if the question would be appropriate, "Well there's a lot of talk here about other worlds, is that where you came from, another world? How did you get here?"

Now that Adam thought about it he didn't remember much about the move, mostly that he was in one place and now he was here, "Well," he thought for a second, "It was really far away, sorry that's all I remember." It almost frightened him, how much he didn't know about his own past.

"Oh, well maybe we will get to see it someday?" Kimara answered obviously disappointed.

After a long silence Adam stood up and held out his hand, "Here, we better head back to the mainland before nightfall."

"Right of course, you want to take the same boat; I mean we live right next to each other." She laughed as she took his hand.

"Yeah okay, maybe tomorrow we can meet by the docks on our way back to the island since it's the weekend and all." Adam told her.

Her eyes widened in excitement as she jumped suddenly, "Oh, I just realized, you'll get to have your first late night at the island tomorrow!"

"What's a late night, do we all stay out late or something?" Adam asked almost stupidly.

"Well yeah, but its more of a party, there's a bonfire and everybody stays up all night swapping stories and cool stuff like that, we should totally go!" Kimara suggested raising one eyebrow at him.

"Right on, we should, I'll just catch a boat with you over in the morning then." Adam answered as they both crawled out of the cave and made their way to the docks.

…..

Author's Note: Hey guys I know its been a bit since this has been updated so here you go, as always let me know what you think.


End file.
